el rey humano
by leonardodaniel.garcia2
Summary: finn descubre que tiene nuevas habilidades así que va con marceline pasa y lee


-¿Qué? Acaso crees ¿que soy yo? -le pregunte a Marceline  
-No, claro que no-dijo Marceline- fue lo primero que se me ocurrió-trato de excusarse  
-¡MARCELINE!-grite-¡DIME LA VERDAD! ¡QUE SOY YO!-exigí

Por un momento Marceline desvió su mirada, guardo silencio, a pesar de que solo fueron segundos de silencio, para mí fue una eternidad, estaba dispuesto a saber la verdad de todo eso, aunque a muy a fondo de mi deseaba que ella me dijera que no era cierto, después de un rato Marceline suspiro con un poco de tristeza y me miro directo a los ojos, estaba dispuesta a decirme la verdad, una verdad que muchos negaron decirme y me ocultaron todo este tiempo.  
-Finn-hablo-es cierto tu eres un Monstruo que tratamos de domesticar…

Un poco antes

Esto es extraño hace poco he cumplido mis 16 años y aunque todos vinieron a celebrar mi cumpleaños, de alguna manera la Dulce Princesa, Jake y mis otros amigos, actuaban con cautela, es como si vinieran a supervisar si no existía un cambio.  
Claro que después le pregunte a mi hermano porque todos actuaban de esa manera, el solo me dijo que ahora que me estaba convirtiendo en un adulto disidieron darme un poco mas de respeto, al principio lo creí pero después de reflexionar lo un poco después ya no me convenció mucho con esa respuesta. Pues ahora ya no es tan divertido salir de aventura como antes si todo el mundo te teme, no nada mas lo villanos si no también los aldeanos de todo Ooo. El único refugio que tengo es estar con Marceline, ya que es la única persona que no ha cambiado para nada, es mas aun me trata como el niño de 13 años que una vez conoció…

Era reconfortante su compañía ya que me ayuda olvidar el cambio que a tenido Ooo conmigo, optando visitarla casi todas las noches para saludarla y pasar el tiempo con ella, pero también en las otras noches que no voy a saludarla entreno para fortalecerme. Tengo que admitir que después de cumplir 16 mis habilidades han aumentado de forma inesperada, incrementando mi fuerza y mi velocidad de manera increíble. He deseado contárselo a Jake, sin embargo algo me dice que no es conveniente decirle, guardandomelo para mi mismo y pensando "Mejor lo sorprenderé cuando vayamos de aventura".  
Y claro ese día de aventura no tardo en llegar, cuando el Dulce Reino fue atacado por extrañas criaturas obscuras, y en el llamado de auxilio fuimos al rescate, pero… al final no todo salio bien.  
Durante el combate vi como las obscuras criaturas se burlaban de nosotros eran poderosas, hábiles y podían usar magia, y a su paso todo lo destruían, llegando a un punto en que me enfurecí y luego…nada, no recuerdo muy bien solo partes, recuerdo que me habían lastimado, estaba sangrando y perdía mucha sangre, de repente esa herida rápidamente se curaba y en lo que me tardaba en destruir una criatura de esas lo hacia a la mitad de tiempo pero con 3 de ellas, y cuando al fin regrese en si, ya había acabado con todas esas criaturas, me sentí orgulloso de mi, había derrotado esa plaga de maldad, pero mis amigos no lo vieron de esa forma, estaba aterrorizados y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que algo andaba mal en mi, corriendo sin cesar hasta la cueva de marceline.

-¡MARCELINE!-grite al abrir la puerta

La vampiresa se sobresalto del susto en mi forma de entrar ella me daba la espalda al parecer estaba comiendo una deliciosa fresa que dejo caer por el susto, ella suspiro y se agacho a recoger la fresa a media comer ya que la mitad de ella aun seguía roja, sin volverse a mi.  
-Acaso ¿no sabes tocar la puerta?-dijo y luego se giro hacia a mi

Al verme ella se paralizo dejando otra vez caer la fresa recién recogida después de una fracción de segundos se acerco a mi y luego me toco mi rostro, al principio me ruborice ya que no estaba acostumbrado a que La Reina Vampiro me tocara de esa manera, luego ella superviso mi rostro en donde se supone que se encontrarían unas heridas ensangrentadas, pero en cambio solo había cicatrices. Mi ropa estaba desgarrada y yo estaba confundido. Después de revisarme ella soltó mi rostro y me tomo de la mano jalándome hacia el interior de su casa, cerrando la puerta detrás de mi.  
-Sera mejor que tomes un baño-dijo  
-Marceline yo necesito…-empece a hablar  
-Primero necesitas quitarte toda esa sangre que traes encima, luego hablamos-declaro- o prefieres que yo te lama-dijo divertida

Al principio me ruborice ante su propuesta  
-Mejor tomo el baño-me precipite en decir  
-Entonces ve al baño afuera te dejare ropa-ordeno

Sin replicarle nada fui a tomar un baño caliente, era relajante ya que me quitaba toda la suciedad que tenia encima, pero en mi mente me perturbaba la imagen del rostro de mis amigos horrorizados. Al terminar el baño salí y vi que Marceline efectivamente había dejado ropa para mi, me puse el pantalón de mezclilla y una playera blanca que se ajustaba a mi cuerpo, pues hacia que se me notaran los cuadros que había formado, aun así me hacia sentir un poco desnudo ya que parecía que no tenia nada decidí buscar que mas me había llevado, encontrando un par de tenis blancos y una sudadera azul, al terminar de vestirme salí del baño buscando a Marceline, encontrándola flotando en círculos alrededor del comedor de su cocina. Estaba muy inmersa en sus pensamientos a tal grado que no se percato que había entrado a la cocina tomando asiento en el comedor. Después de un momento ella se percato de mi presencia dejando de dar vueltas y tomando asiento enfrente de mi.  
-Finn ¿Qué tal el baño?-pregunto  
-Bien, gracias Marceline-agradecí  
-Eso es bueno-dijo

Después de eso en la cocina invadió un horrible silencio el ambiente era tenso, pero ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que algo me habían ocultado y la única persona quien seria capaz de contarme seria Marceline  
-Hey Marci-rompí el silencio  
-¿Si?-pregunto  
-En estos mismos momento tu eres la única persona que puedo confiar así que…-dude en seguir  
-Así que…¿que?-me animo a seguir  
-Serias capaz de decirme ¿Qué rayos sucede aquí?¿por que todos me tratan así?

Al principio ella no se sorprendió ante mi pregunta, solo suspiro de cansancio y luego me miro…  
-¿seguro de que quieres saber?-me cuestiono  
-Si-asegure  
-Entonces te contare…


End file.
